Intoxication
by xXMilkyXx
Summary: It was just a night out for drinks. No one had suspected it was going to end up like this. Slight Crack-fic. One-shot. Drunk!Shizuo


**Hi hi! ****ヾ****(****)** **Here is a one-shot I have been dying to post! It supposed to be on a numerous take… well that's your opinion! It is slightly crack-fic towards the middle-end. I thought this up one day in a pit of boredom and decided to put it on paper! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, even more!~ Well here it is~ o(****)o .****｡****.:***

**Warnings: I do not own the characters or the show. Also Shizuo is OOC when drunk.**

_Tonight was supposed to be a relaxing night for the loop of friends. Trying to put the fighting aside, and just enjoy the beers in drinks._

-A few hours earlier-

"Ah, Shizuo, glad you could come! Oh? Tom too; well, the more the merrier right?!" Shinra waved as the blonde and debt collector walked into the VIP room of the bar. Shinra was obviously a bit tipsy just by how he was latching on Celty's neck. _But then again he always does that…_

"Nice to see you Shinra, Celty." Tom said addressing the two across the table. He was sitting next to Shizuo who was opposite of Celty at the table.

"Yes you too!" He said excitedly. Celty nodded in agreement.

"So how many people are going to come?" Tom said as he ordered a drink.

"Ah, just two more… Don't want a huge part ha ha…" His words slurred a bit as he sipped the drink he had in his head.

"[Shizuo, you've been awfully quite...]" Celty typed then showed the ex-bartender.

"Oh… nothing."

"Want to order something?" Tom said looking towards the blonde.

"Um, sushi is fine."

"Okay, um and an order of Ootoro." He said to the waiter.

"Right away." Shizuo inwardly thought to himself at how VIP rooms were so similar to restaurants.

"Ah Dotachin!" Shinra yelped in excitement.

"Ah…still calling me that… Hello everyone." Everyone smiled and said their hellos and welcomed him in for a seat. Shizuo decided to shift to the end of the long table to let Kyohei have a seat across form Shinra.

"How is the manga lately?" Shinra asked as he finished off his beer.

"Oh, there pretty good. Just trying to avoid anything Erika suggest as a _'To die for'._" A laughter ran through the room at the yaoi obsessed girl. Shizuo was still quite at the end of the table lighting up a smoke.

"So who are we waiting on before things really get started?" Tom said as he snatched the cigarette from Shizuo since it was a no smoking area.

"Ah, you know only Iz-"

"I'm here~ " Izaya sang in the door way.

"You got to be fucking kidding me…" Shizuo hissed in anger.

"Oh come on Shizuo, it supposed to be a non-fighting get together~."

"I really don't see how that is possible with you here!" He said as veins seem to pop out his face.

"Now Shizuo he's right you know?" Tom said patting his back. Shizuo rolled eyes in annoyance and pushed the comforting hand away.

"Oh waiter~ We need a round of drinks!~" The waiter returned with a tray of drinks in shot glasses. He placed one in front of everyone picked up there glass except for one scowling blonde on the other end of the table.

"Um… you okay Shizuo?" Shinra said quizzically to the brute.

"I don't drink."

"Aw come on Shizu-cha, drink up! Why did you come if you don't drink?"

"Tom told me I should take a break since I work too hard, but what does that matter to you flea?"

"Stop being such a wuss. Who would have known this brute is actually scared?"

"Is that a challenge you damned flea?"

"Hmm… I guess so~."

"You know what…" Shizuo grabbed the glass in front and chugged it straight. He then went a step further and swiped everyone's drink in the fit of rage. The table fell silent.

"Um Shizuo that was probably a bad idea…" Kyohei said with caution.

"No, no that was good Shizu-chan!" Izaya said in triumph. He was able to manipulate the blonde into doing things he didn't want to do so easily. However it was even better that the unpredictable brute dug his own grave with the extra hard shots.

"More drinks! ~" Shinra yelled grinning raising his empty glass. Kyohei and Tom shook their heads from the horrors that was sure to come from this night. Celty just stood by and tried to handle the overly happy Shinra.

After many rounds of Shots, drinks and beers, everyone was having a good time. You hear laughter and snorts throughout the room since everyone was a little tipsy.

'_**BANG!' **_

Everyone's head turn to the end of the table where the blonde was now face planted on the table. Celty decided to tap the shoulder of the based out Shizuo.

"Must have been a first time…" Kyohei slurred a bit. _Obviously since Shizuo does not drink._

"Nee, he's such a light weight~!" Izaya chimed in while swirling his drink in hand.

"Hey you okay?" Tom said as he gave a few light pats on the blonde's back. Shizuo then raised his head and his pupils were completely dilated. He turned towards Tom in his Zombie like state anf just stared for a few minutes.

…

"Um…Shizuo…?" He said after feeling discomfort from the stare.

"Hey Tom-san… why is there spaghetti on your h-head?" He hiccupped. Everyone at the table fell silent for a fleeting moment, only to be interrupted by a chorus of laughter and slurring. Tom's face was sketched in horror at the idiotic question, _but things got even worse. _Shizuo then crawled over next to Tom and grabbed a few dread in hands. He then pressed them to his mouth and begins to nibble on them.

"HA HA- OH M-MY- AHAHAHA!" Shinra giggled as he was now collapsed on the ground. Celty shook her head as her shoulders were vibrating what seems as if she too was laughing. Izaya had his phone out taking pictures at the hungry little neko nibbling on Tom hair.

"Shizuo, that's no-not for eating!" Tom said as the embarrassment begins to set in on him on how Shizuo was acting.

"But… I like spaghetti Tom-san…" He muffled as he begin to try slurping a dread up like a noodle.

"Oh my—AHAHA !" Kyohei couldn't keep the suppressed in laughter anymore.

Shizuo face was completely flushed and his eyes were a bit watery form his intoxication.

"He he, Shizu-chan is so moe when he's drunk!~" Izaya teased while taking a few more photos.

"Who would have known Shizuo like spa-AHAHA – spaghetti so much!?" Shinra giggled causing more stomach hurting laughter going around the table some more.

Tom begin to blush now at the embarrassment of letting his hair being eaten by a drunk Shizuo. He finally managed to detach his hair from Shizuo's slurping mouth.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Shizuo then begin whining like a two year old.

"How are those locks of yours Tom?" Izaya snickered with his evil grin. Tom grimaced at the now wet dreads hanging and dripping onto his shirt. He decided the best thing to do was to pull his hair up before Shizuo decided to come back for seconds. At this point Celty and Shinra were already soundly asleep on the ground since they had reached their limits.

"Shizuo that was gross." Tom said wiping his hands with a napkin. Shizuo just made a toothy grin that surprised Tom a bit. _Shizuo actually looked good while smiling. _

"Hey, Dota-nii-san, am I pret-pretty?" Shizuo said in a slur as he was putting a flower behind his ear form the flower pot in the middle. Kyohei face flustered a bit at the insanely odd question coming from Ikebukuro's strongest man. He couldn't help but stare at the drunken blonde at the other side of the table.

"Nee, Dotachin he asked you a question!~" Izaya said giggling at how different Shizuo had become.

"Wa-wait… I don- don't know what-"

"I guess you can't see me good form here then." Shizuo then pushed some of the drinks off the table and began to crawl towards a shocked Kyohei. He then was right in front of him and leaning in and pulled of the shocked man's hat.

"Well, a-am I pwetty?" He said while poking Dotachin cheek. He began to sweat drop and blush a bit deeper at the close proximity of the blonde. _He had to admit… the blonde looked cute. His face was so flustered and he was acting so moe, who wouldn't say that was cute? Especially coming from a fierce person like Shizuo, it only intensified the situation…_

"Shizuo, how about you go sit down. You have done quite enough already." Tom said trying to help the nervous Kyohei form freaking out. Izaya was too busy dying on the ground from laughter. It proved to be too much for the raven.

"AHAHA HAHAHA—HEHE HE HE- I CAN'T!~" He said latching onto his stomach.

"Am I not pre—pretty enou…enough?" Shizuo said blushing and eyes becoming increasingly watery.

"No, No! You're are ve-very pretty Shizuo…" Dotachin said placing the hat back on his head.

"Oh really? I'm so –hiccup- happy! Nii-san~!" He said smiling like a blushing bride. Kyohei pulled his hat over his face to hide his increasingly blushing face. _Why the hell did he address him as nii-san? _Tom managed to get Shizuo off of the table and back to his seat. He jumped when the blonde fell backward into another drunken coma.

After a hour of small talk and making fun of one another they settled down a bit.

"Hey, where is Shizuo?" Kyohei asked looking around.

"Maybe the bathroom?" Tom said just noticing the disappearance as well.

Izaya jumped at the feeling of his upper thigh being touched and his hand being yanked under table. He then looked under to see a smiling Shizuo kissing his fingers.

"**SHI-SHIZU-CHAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" **Everyone who was still up flinched in surprise. They then crawled over to look over Izaya's shoulders.

"I just wanted to get a closer look at your rings." He said while lying right between Izaya's legs.

"Shizuo get from out of that posit-!" Everyone froze. Shizuo then begin to lick on the long slender fingers.

"Ehhh Shizuo?!" Izaya said a bit flustered. Kyohei and Tom become stunned speechless at what they were seeing.

"They are n-not spa-gg-ghetti!" Izaya chocked out.

"I know that silly… I just want to clean the rings for you.~" He said in a slurry seductive tone. He then took in the fingers and began to suck on them.

"Oh my god…" Tom said covering his mouth. Everyone was blushing at the lewd blonde below them. Izaya was trying to push his head away, but Shizuo seemed to be enjoying himself _; a bit too much._

"_Mmmm…" _He began to moan into it. Everyone gulped and decided they needed to stop this before it got out of hand. Izaya finally got his fingers out of Shizuo's wet warm mouth. He looked at the saliva that was coated over his fingers and rings.

"See all clean…~" Shizuo said while laying his head down in Izaya's lap. Izaya began to stare down at the blonde as blood began to trickle down his nose. He was curled up so cutely like a kitten in is lap.

"We shall never speak of this night, _**EVER." **_Kyohei said passing the raven a tissue. Tom and Izaya nodded in agreement.

The next day Shizuo was walking the streets in a bad mood more than ever.

"See this is why I hate drinking…I feel like shit and I can't remember anything." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh… I think it's better you don't remember…" he said with a nervous chuckle as he exhaled his cigarette. He had flash back of the previous night events already.

"And why the hell not?" Shizuo said becoming a bit confused.

"Well you see… oh Izaya!" he said trying to change the subject.

"Oi, flea you still your damn face around here!" He said spitting out his cigarette and crushing it to fine powder. Izaya turned toward the two and he decided it was best to get away. He made a dash for a random alley without any word. Shizuo only become more irritated about how everyone was acting so weird today. _What the hell happened last night? _

**That's it! I hope you like the story! Since you here, review and tell me what you think! I had fun writing this semi-crack-fic so I hoped it turned out okay!~ ** *:.｡.o** (((o(*****ﾟ****ﾟ*****)o)))** o .｡.:* **Love you all~**

**-Milky-chan **


End file.
